Love Song
by kersync
Summary: Bodi unknowingly writes a love song for Darma, resulting in some awkwardness. How will he react to realizing he's in love with his best friend? (BodixDarma)
1. Foreword

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Foreword

* * *

things to note:

-takes place after the Rock Dog movie.

-i depict the characters as being heavily anthropomorphic, rather than their cartoon-ish appearance in the film.

* * *

Heya, Rock Dog fans and curious readers! This Fic was based on many thoughts and musings I had about what would happen after the events of the Rock Dog movie. Throughout the film, Bodi is portrayed as this incredibly lovable yet clueless dude who is as naive as he is kind and genuine. These qualities intrigued me, as I've haven't really seen a character like this, and his interactions were not only hilarious but also dorky and adorable. Adorkable! That's the word I was thinking of!

So what would happen if Bodi realized that he was in love with his best friend?

That would obviously result in some hilariously cute antics. Truthfully, Rock Dog was an okay movie, I just feel its focus on things was heavily misplaced. The universe it set up, if done right, could tell an epic tale of bravery, courage, and passion. I would like to someday start a FanFiction where I re-tell the events of the movie in a more gritty, realistic, and dramatic fashion. But for now, have this short little romance of Bodi realizing his love for Darma.

Enjoy!

-Kersync


	2. New Digs

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Chapter One – New Digs

* * *

 _They must have made the elevator slower or something._

 _It's never this slow._

 _I'm not just imagining this right? Someone must've complained that the elevators were going too fast, and the building's owner sent an engineer down to make the speed of the elevator at least two hundred percent slower._

Darma had been up for about thirty hours and wanted nothing more than to collapse onto her beloved, battered, almost always un-made bed. Never before had she performed so many encores in her life. Not that she was complaining, of course. Who would complain after going from playing in Rock and Roll Park to an audience of zero, to performing on stage with Angus Scattergood to an audience of thousands? But after the show's over, after everyone leaves, it's only then you realize how tired you are and how much your feet hurt.

The elevators doors had a chrome finish, allowing Darma to view her exhausted, tired eyes. She haphazardly brushed some stray fur behind her ear, in a pathetic attempt to make herself more presentable to the dog next to her. However, it appeared that Bodi had been enthralled with staring at the elevator's LCD screen change as it indicated the floors they passed.

She looked over at him, amazed how after everything that happened, he was still full of energy, bearing that excited and optimistic smile.

"How are you not tired?" Darma asked, genuinely curious.

Bodi turned to her, smiling. "I don't know! I mean, I've never felt so happy in all my life! I am a bit worn out but more than anything I'm just so excited to see what the future holds."

Bodi then stretched his paw out to her, motioning to the bass guitar strung around her shoulder. "I could hold that for you if you'd like."

"Oh, no," Darma said, "I'll be fine. Thanks, though. Our floor's comin' up."

"This is a really nice building. It must be the tallest in the city!"

"Yeah, well it isn't. It's pretty close though. Germur wanted a place with a view, and he had the money."

"Germur? I thought you said this was your place," Bodi asked.

The elevator dinged, and the doors rattled and slid open. Darma picked up her bag she'd set down and proceeded through the door.

"Well, it's kind of a shared apartment. Come, follow me."

Darma led the way as she and Bodi walked a long and dim hall.

"Oh, Germur must be so rich! That's how he affords a place like this-"

"He's not rich, he's just got a trust fund and like zero responsibilities."

"I see," Bodi acknowledged when in actuality he didn't really understand what Darma had said but decided against questioning her further, as she did seem incredibly tired.

"Here we are, Apartment 23-B," Darma said, yawning shortly after.

She set down her Bass Guitar to rummage through her bag and look for the key.

"So um, Trey has already moved his stuff out. You could have his room, it's the one down the hall."

"Oh, he moved out?"

"Kicked out," Darma corrected, turning the key, opening the door, and walking inside.

"Well, I hope it wasn't because of me."

"Nah, it was a long time coming anyway, he was a huge jerk."

Darma set her stuff down a nearby coffee table and turned to face Bodi.

"Look, dude, I'd love to give you a tour of the place, but I'm super beat-"

"Oh no, It's fine! Thank you so much for giving me a place to stay!"

"Hey, it's the least I could do considering what you've done for me, Bodi. Anyway, n-"

She was cut off, as Bodi had hugged her.

Perhaps it was because Darma was so exhausted and tired that the thoughts she had formed during the hug were...odd.

 _His arms are strong and he smells like oranges and I don't want this hug to end._

Bodi was notorious for having hugs with a longer-than-normal duration time, but it seemed to Darma like it was the shortest hug she'd ever had.

The young mastiff backed away.

Darma noticed a look of confusion flash across Bodi's face, which then transitioned into a somewhat weaker smile.

"Well um, the room down the hall, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, Goodnight!"

Darma watched as Bodi walked down the hall and place his paw on the knob. He then turned to look at her and smiled, then walked into the room. Darma proceeded to trudge over to her room door, turning the knob and entering. Sidestepping the piles of clothes and collapsing onto her bed.

She settled into her usual position, allowed her mind to settle, and awaited sleep. Little did Darma know, this was the first of many sleepless nights that she would have.

* * *

 _"Never thought I'd be so amused by watching someone eat food..."_ Darma thought to herself, watching Bodi consume a plate of potato fries for the first time.

"Mmm! These are delicious! Almost better than pizza!" Bodi happily said, mouth filled with fries.

"Oh, did you wanna get pizza, Bodi?"

"Well that's a very generous offer, but I think the five plates of fries I've had were certainly enough for me. So what's next on the to-do list today?"

"Hmm...let's see.." Darma said, thinking about the day's past events.

"We got you your phone..."

"Yup! It's bright and confusing!" Bodi said, gleefully holding up his newly purchased PawPhone 7.

"Don't worry, I'll show you how to use it when we get home." Darma giggled, "Liking your new clothes, by the way?"

Bodi togged on his new red V-neck shirt nodding his head up and down rapidly. "Absolutely! They feel so awesome and smooth – I feel like a real city dog now!"

Darma giggled once more. "Well, they're definitely a step up from those rural robes of yours."

"Yeah, I noticed I didn't really fit in."

"Well it's not really about fitting in, being unique is awesome! I mean- you just needed more than one set of clothes, Bodi."

"Yes, that is very true."

"So phone, clothes, food...I think we pretty much did everything we needed to today. And it is getting pretty late," Darma said before yawning.

"Oh, apologies, I'm just used to longer days I think! Always had to wake up early and sleep late just to get all the chores and work done back at snow mountain."

"No need to be sorry, actually it's pretty good for me. I need to stop being lazy anyway, especially with this new record deal of ours."

"Oh! Wanna rock out when we get home?" Bodi nearly yelled in excitement, tail whipping back and forth with enthusiasm.

"Now that sounds like a plan."

Bodi got up from his chair, pacing around, still marveling at the wondrous architecture of the city's biggest mall. Darma got up as well, getting ready to go when a dreadful sight caught her eye. It was Trey, glaring daggers at her and Bodi from across the food court.

 _Trey? What does he want? Why is he at the mall – he hates it here! Has he been following us?_

"Bodi could you excuse me, I'll be right back," Darma said before making a beeline to her former guitarist.

Bodi noticed the urgency in her walk and sudden change of mood.

"Okay! I'll be here!" He called out to her. In the meantime, Bodi walked over to a nearby vending machine, still so amused by every new piece of technology he had come in contact with. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting Darma, but before him stood a short, curvy, female dog he'd never seen before.

"Oh, hello there."

"Are...are you Bodi?"

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?"

"U-um, I'm Mia," she said, adjusting her paws nervously.

"Hi, Mia! Nice to meet you!," He said, offering him her paw. She stared at it in awe for a few seconds before enthusiastically shaking it vigorously.

"Oh the pleasure's all mine, I assure you!" Mia giggled.

"So how can I help you, Mia?"

"Well uh, I just w-wanted to say I was at your concert that night a few weeks ago. And um, yeah I just really thought you were really cool and cute and stuff..." she mumbled, looking away from him as she said that last part.

"Oh wow! Meeting my first fan! This is so great! I'm going to hug you now," he said before wrapping Mia up in a bear hug. Surely social abnormalities were something of a mystery to Bodi, and hugs were mainly something he offered as a friendly greeting, but Mia took it another way.

Once the hug was broken, Bodi spotted Darma walking towards them.

"Well I gotta go now, It was nice meeting you, Mia!" He said, beginning to step away from her.

"W-WAIT!" the star-struck fan yelled.

Bodi turned.

"Um...would you...could I...c-call you sometime?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure! I just got a phone, wanna see it?" Bodi said excitedly, eager to show off his new device. He quickly pulled out his phone, recalling the location of the unlock button, and showing off his home screen to her – a picture of him and Angus Scattergood.

"Nice! So uh- do you want my number or...?"

"Oh, to be honest, Mia I'm not really too familiar with this thing yet-"

"Well, I could just put mine in."

"Okay, here!" He said, tail wagging. Darma soon approached the two.

"Hey Bodi ready to go?" She asked.

"Sure thing! Hey Darma, meet my new friend Mia! She just gave me her number!"

Mia's cheeks turned a rose red hearing the loud announcement by Bodi. She immediately brushed the hair out of her face and began walking away. "I'll call you later, Bodi," she said, handing him his phone. Bodi took the phone into his paws, looking at the new contact she had made for him - "Mia". Darma was confused more than anything else but felt a small sense of sadness and anger.

"What was all that?" She asked.

"Could you believe it? I met my first fan in public today!"

"Yeah, that's gonna start happening a lot, Bodi. I don't think you should just give away your number like that..."

"But she seemed nice!"

"Alright, if you say so. C'mon, we're gonna miss the bus."

The two started their walk out of the mall. Bodi was once again walking with a joy in his step, looking around at all the scenery, but Darma found herself having a mental debate with her emotions.

 _So Bodi just goes up and decides to start dating his fans?_

 _Woah! Who said anything about dating?_

 _Did you see the looks he gave her? And the looks she gave him! Not to mention she's like, the perfect package – anything a guy like Bodi would want. Curvy body, cute face, and she seemed super into him! Even if she did, what do you care?_

 _What do I care, he's my friend!_

 _You're just jealous._

 _Jealous? Why would I be-_

Her thoughts her interrupted as she felt Bodi's paw in hers. Confused, she looked up at him, heart racing.

"Hey! Look over there, there's some sort of street race going on! " Bodi said, pointing to a speeding vehicle and a cop car in pursuit. Darma would normally giggle and correct him, but she found herself having trouble forming words at the moment, as she couldn't stop thinking about how strong his grip was, and how his fur was coarse yet pleasant, and soothing.

 _"What the hell am I doing?!"_ She mentally cursed herself.

She pulled her paw from his grip and began the walk to the local bus stop. "This way, Bodi" she plainly said. Bodi followed nonetheless, but he noticed a change her mood once more.

 _"Did I say something wrong?"_ Bodi thought, _"Maybe she didn't like that I held her hand. Maybe her hand hurts or something."_

Eventually the bus came, and eventually, the two made their way back to Germur's apartment. Throughout the whole voyage, Darma was silent, still having a mental argument over the logistics of being mad over having a friend speak to another girl. Bodi, however, was clueless to the fact and was trying to think of an explanation to her sudden emotional distance. It wasn't a long trip, but it was a long day, and Darma was tired. Once the two entered, the vixen made a beeline for her room. That was until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw Bodi, but with a new foreign expression on his face- one of sadness and guilt.

"Hey, Darma. Um, is something wrong?"

"No Bodi, I'm...just tired."

"Oh, okay. Sorry, I thought you were mad or something."

"Nope. Tired," she faked a smile.

"Well anyway, thanks for everything today! You're such a great friend."

Darma felt her heart melt at those words.

"It's really no-"

She couldn't finish, as Bodi had wrapped her up in a hug once more. This time, the hug was different. She felt it was...charged...somehow. She discarded the thought as she simply enjoyed the embrace, feeling his, the tight pressure of his masculine arms, and his citrus scent.

 _Okay, I admit it. I was jealous. But I'm never gonna act like a jerk and make this loving dog ever worry about me again. Also, his arms are strong and he smells like oranges and I don't want this hug to end._

Bodi pulled away, and again she saw something in his face – confusion, and fear. He quickly walked past her, bumping her shoulder, and proceed to walk into his room. "Goodnight," he stated, before closing the door behind him.

Bodi sat down on his mattress and tried his best to breathe slowly and return his heartbeat to a normal rate – as he had suddenly become extremely anxious.

"What's wrong with me? I feel weak and...warm. I just need rest, probably" he thought to himself before sliding into bed and falling asleep.

Darma, on the other hand, was initially confused by his antics. But her questions were answered when Bodi had turned to say goodnight before entering his room.

He was blushing.

For some reason, she found incredible enjoyment in the fact that Bodi had unexpectedly become heated as a result of their hug. Darma found her way to her own room, and slid into bed, a smile on her face. She found herself drifting off to sleep when her mind became active again.

 _Bodi has a pretty strong grip. Ever wonder if he's incredibly ripped? Ever wonder what Bodi looks like shirtless?Ever wonder if his mouth tastes like oranges?_

Darma's eyes shot open, and a blush covered her face.

She didn't get any sleep that night.


	3. Coffee

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Chapter Two – Coffee

* * *

On the first night at the apartment, Bodi remained awake for several hours inspecting his new room. As soon as he had shut the door behind himself, the Tibetan found himself infatuated with the interior wallpaper. He'd quickly run up and brushed his paws over the striped blue and gray walls.

" _Oh now this is just the smoothest wallpaper I've ever felt! There was nothing like this back on Snow Mountain! Ah, the wonders of city life!"_ Bodi thought to himself.

His smile grew wider. Bodi found the texture cool, soft, and new.

New.

Nearly everything around him was new.

Bodi's gaze shifted from wall, to the ceiling, and towards the other end of the room. He spotted a weathered poster of Angus Scattergood, and a body mirror hanging haphazardly by a few nails.

" _Wow! Now, that is an amazing poster! Saves me the trip to the store to buy an Angus Scattergood poster! This one is pretty neat!,"_ He thought to himself, gently smiling.

His eyes met his own as he stood in front of the body mirror. Before him stood an energetic, sweaty, rugged teenage Tibetan mastiff. His blue shirt was messy, his pants rugged, nearly all of his physical traits in conflict with his actual personality. He looked iconic, like a careless, uniquely-dressed rock star. On the inside, however, he had a pure heart. One full of all kinds of love.

After analyzing himself, the mirror itself, the hardwood floor, the mattress, the pillow, and he'd started to admire the ceiling when he'd felt himself drift off to sleep.

He fell asleep happy and careless the first night.

The second night was not similar.

* * *

After the second hug from Darma, Bodi felt something different. He'd had a strange intuition that he'd felt it before, but forgot about it. The dog had now felt it again, more intense.

He softly closed the door behind him, Exhaling heavily in relief.

" _I...I feel...weird..."_ he thought.

" _I feel good..."_ Another voice spoke within his head.

He went up to the mirror once more.

" _Excited, scared, happy, nervous...what is this? This is definitely...new..."_

Bodi pondered this new feeling for a bit, pacing around in circles, before eventually collapsing onto his bed. Thoughts poured into his brain, one after the other emerging from a deep, dark, primal part of his mind. When he'd closed his eyes to sleep, an image came into his mind – the source of all of this sudden confusion.

Darma.

Subconsciously, he must have taken a mental snapshot of her earlier – a moment which he'd only now begun to fully appreciate. She was in the elevator, staring at the numbers, as she liked to do. Bodi gazed at her eyes, those amber orbs glowing like a soft candle. On a whim, an uncontrollable impulse, an instinctual emotion, his eyes traveled down her body. He felt a new kind of love grow within him then.

As Bodi lied in bed, another subconscious action occurred. Not an image, but a string of thoughts this time. Words.

" _You should've kissed her,"_ the thought appeared.

Blood rushed to his cheeks.

He brushed the thought aside and fell asleep conflicted that night.

Darma went through her morning routine with an intense mental debate.

" _Bodi is a friend. Obviously. He doesn't seem...interested at all, in like, a romantic way. I don't even think he knows what romance is."_

She adjusted her skirt and zipped up her hoodie. She then walked over to her mirror and begun to apply her eye makeup.

" _I don't think I've ever considered getting back into a relationship merely a week after ending one..."_

Darma did one last checkup in front of her mirror before leaving her room.

" _This should seem pretty familiar to me...but Bodi is like, special."_

She opened the door and walked into the living room to see Bodi staring out the window, tail slightly wagging.

" _He is special."_

He turned to her. Bodi was wearing a tight green v-neck that accentuated his lean figure, tight jeans that hugged his muscular legs, and sporting his signature loving smile.

" _He's also hot."_

Darma's heart dropped when Bodi began to approach her.

"Good Morning, Darma!" he said joyously and genuinely.

"H-hey, Bodi! How long have you been up?" She asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, a few hours! Didn't get a whole lot of sleep..." He trailed off.

"How come?"

Bodi dodged the question.

"No reason! U-uh, could we go out?"

Darma blushed.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"Like, out to get breakfast? Or coh-fee?"

Darma exhaled sharply.

"Ohh...oh okay, yeah! Let's go!"

The sky was gray and a hazy fog rested over the city. It was definitely cold, but Bodi was acclimated for the weather. He received several confused and bewildered looks from bystanders for wearing a thin shirt in fifty degree weather. Being accustomed to Snow Mountain, the cold never bothered the Tibetan dog.

He held the warm cup of coffee in his paws, finding the smooth, dark taste exquisite. After a few minutes of them both quietly sipping their respective drinks, Bodi spoke up and broke the silence.

"How is your coffee, Darma?"

"It's pretty good."

"So how long have you lived here?"

"You mean the City? Uh, all my life really! Moved out from my parents house after I met Germur and Trey, moved in with them, and uh.. "

"Oh, what happened with Trey?" Bodi innocently inquired, coffee cream staining his upper lip.

"Well uh, we kinda broke up, and-"

"Woah, wait! You two...dated?"

Bodi felt an unexpected spark of anger bubble within and wither away in seconds.

"It was only for a few months...worst boyfriend I've ever had, honestly," Darma informed, her voice gradually lowering in pitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Darma. We don't have to talk about that, if you don't want to-"

"No, no, It's completely fine! I mean, we gotta talk about this anyway, if we're gonna be...like...roommates or somethin'. Gotta let it all out, heh."

"I mean, I've never even had a boyfriend. Oh-I mean, girlfriend! Ha ha ha!"

"Heh...Really? Never?," Darma asked, finding his admission genuinely surprising.

"Nope. Snow Mountain is a town full of sheep, and me and my dad were the only dogs, so..."

"Oh. So you're interested in other dogs exclusively?"

"NO!" Bodi blurted out. "T-that's not what I meant."

The air around them became awkward.

Darma was surprised at Bodi's sudden outburst and flustered expression, but some small part of her, deep down, was able to figure out why. She decided to take a chance and just go for it - to find out what he felt towards her.

"Bodi, do-"

"Oh! Can we take the subway!"' Bodi interrupted, excitedly pointing at the entrance to the city's subway system.

Darma internally sighed, but felt a small sense of relief knowing she didn't have to ask that risky question. She saw Bodi's innocent interruption as an opportunity to approach the subject matter at a later date.

So the two took the subway to the east side of the city, and spent the entire day walking back to their home, stopping at stores and restaurants, meeting fans and taking in the sights and sounds of the downtown scenery. By the time they had reached their shared apartment, the two were exhausted and joyfully tired after a long day of exploring the town.

Before retreating to their separate rooms, Bodi once more embraced Darma in a hug. The same emotions rushed through Darma's mind again, but she found solace in the fact that there was a possibility Bodi might have romantic feelings towards her as well.

She fell asleep hopeful that night.


	4. Morning Texts

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Chapter Three – Morning Texts

* * *

Several days had passed since Bodi had first moved in with Darma.

As time went on, the dog had become more and more acquainted with the customs of city life. He'd learned to take the subway on his own, walk to Angus's house on his own, and was fairly knowledgeable on the workings of his PawPhone 7. These new components of his life had begun to take effect on Bodi's daily routine and habits. For instance, the teenage dog now spends nearly all of his morning texting his friends, before even getting out of bed.

 _PawPhone7 - Angus - [7:32]_

 _Bodi: Morning, Angus! How's it goin?_

His tail wagged excitedly as he awaited a response. As per usual, the rock cat didn't reply right away – he was usually busy with something important.

 _PawPhone7 - Germur – [7:45]_

 _Bodi: Hey Germ! Good Morning! :-)_

…

 _Germ: o hey bode! good mornin 2 u too!_

 _Bodi: Thanks! How's it goin?_

…

 _Germ: doin' gr8. brb._

Bodi had learned early on that 'brb' had meant "be right back", but whenever Germur had sent that to him, he'd usually not reply for several minutes to a few hours. Just then, the sudden vibration of a new text had surprised Bodi.

 _PawPhone7 - Mia – [7:53]_

 _Mia: Bodi! ;3 Whatcha doin?_

It was Mia once again.

Ever since Bodi had given her his cellphone number, she had been bombarding him with a nonstop stream of texts. For any other person, they would have seen it as annoying, or obsessive even – But not Bodi. Every time his pocket vibrated and the screen lit up, he could guess in an instant that it was Mia, texting him some funny image, funny story, or another shower of odd compliments. The new rain of attention Bodi got was not unwelcome, albeit a little foreign. He welcomed it.

 _Bodi: Good Morning, Mia! I'm just layin' in bed right now. How about you? :-)_

 _Mia: Same lol._

 _Bodi: Oh cool!_

 _Mia: Omg so much happened today! I gotta tell you all this!_

Bodi's tail began to wag as he awaited the supposedly interesting text from Mia. The three bouncing dots signaling Mia was in the middle of typing a message. After two minutes had passed, Bodi surmised that the message was long in nature. Soon thereafter, He'd grown a bit impatient, and a certain other female crossed his mind.

Darma.

" _Oh, I've forgotten to text her good morning!"_ Bodi realized, scrambling to find his orange-furred friend in his contact list and send her his regards.

 _PawPhone7 - Darma – [8:03]_

 _Bodi: Morning, Darma!_

A few seconds passed before Darma responded.

 _Darma: Hey, Bode. How are you doin'?_

 _Bodi: I'm doing great, thanks for askin! How about you, how are you doing?_

 _Darma: Uh...I'm doing okay..._

 _Bodi: Oh? J-just okay? What's wrong?_

Darma was definitely not going to tell Bodi that she'd spent the majority of last night tossing and turning, thinking and fantasizing about the very dog she was texting. So she just went with her usual cop out.

 _Darma: Feeling a bit under the weather._

Bodi laughed to himself.

 _Bodi: Haha...Aren't we all under the weather when you think about it?_

 _Darma: OMG STOP_

 _Bodi: Oh...okay..._

 _Darma: No, no, that was like a figure of speech. That really made me laugh, Bodi._

 _Bodi: Well I really like making you laugh._

Darma felt her heart flutter, and a smile grace her cheeks. Bodi felt a very warm feeling glide over him upon revealing that bit of information to her. It felt right.

 _Darma: Well I like laughing, heh._

Bodi thought long and hard about what to say next. After being at a slight loss for words, he browsed his photo library on his phone for something to send to her instead.

A picture says a thousand words, after all.

He soon came across a picture he had taken with her a few days ago, at the movies. It was a selfie featuring the both of them, Bodi appearing somewhat confused about where to look, and Darma smirking playfully into the camera. Bodi thought it was a very nice picture, and that she might like to see it again. So he sent it to her.

 _Darma: Omg I look so dumb in that pic lol._

 _Bodi: What? Not that all! You look just as pretty as always._

A large chunk of time went by where none of them began typing anything to each other.

He knew for sure that he wasn't one hundred percent up-to-par when it came to understanding social abnormalities, but he didn't see anything inherently wrong with what he said. Soon her reply came.

 _Darma: Thanks Bodi. Lol, you look just as adorkable as ever in this pic!_

 _Bodi: Adorkable? What?_

 _Darma: Adorable + Dorky = A-dork-able. That's you, lol. Not in a mean way!_

 _Bodi: Hahaha. So can I call you A-pretty-able? Adorable and pretty?_

 _Darma: LOL_

Darma's heart was no longer fluttering, but flying at this point. She'd never smiled so brightly at her phone in her life. Sure the compliments were cheesy, and it was nothing more than a mere semi-flirtatious interaction between two friends, but her heart thumped at an extremely rapid rate.

 _Darma: You can if you want, Bodes. ;)_

" _Oh crap, was that too forward?"_ Darma wondered to herself, panicking.

Then several seconds passed, which slowly transitioned into several minutes in which Bodi did not send a reply. Darma considered she might of scared him off – but in actuality, Bodi had begun texting Mia once more. That message that Mia had been typing for the past few minute had finally been sent.

 _PawPhone7 – Mia – [8:14]_

 _Mia – So remember how you were saying you wanted to meet with some of the friends I was talking about? Well I kind of came up with the idea of maybe having like, a small party so we can hang out and stuff? AT ur place? Maybe, tonight at like 6pm? Like, you totally don't need to perform or play any songs or anything! I don't want to be like, totally annoying! I just want to see you again! It's been so long, I miss you Bodi!_

Bodi's tail began to wag, thinking about the premise of a party.

He was actually excited for this – not at all taking into account the fact that Mia had made plans for a party at his dwelling with her permission.

 _Bodi – Sounds awesome! I'll see ya tonight!_

 _Mia – Lookin' forward to seeing you, hottie..._

Bodi's face flushed and his grin faltered, as he nervously gulped. It wasn't the first time that Mia was overly flirtatious to him, but the realization that she would, in fact, be meeting him in person for the first time in a while made the Bodi incredibly nervous.

" _Would she try anything?"_ Bodi wondered, beads of sweat running down the side of his temples, _"W-what if she wants to kiss? Like, on my mouth? With her mouth?"_

The teenage dog immediately sat up from his bed, knocking his pillow aside and his sheets to the floor. He stood up onto his feet and took a few seconds to catch his breath. His gaze shifted to a mirror hanging haphazardly on the wall of his room.

The reflection illustrated a frazzled, sweaty and distraught teenage Tibetan dog.

Bodi began to reflect on his experiences with romance.

He recalled several moments wherein, during his shows and performances, female attendees of the concert would become incredibly rowdy and crowd the stage. A few weeks ago, he recalled a group of ecstatic female fans chanting for Bodi to remove his shirt. Confused, he continued strumming his guitar to the rhythm of the song, only to look back to see that the group of girls had exposed themselves instead. His cheeks burning a deep red, Bodi quickly looked away and to his left. There, he saw Darma looking at him, heartily laughing. His nervousness quickly faded, as he found a sense of happiness in seeing her happy. Ever since then, the indicent had become sort of an inside joke between Darma and Bodi – the fox always finding amusement in seeing him blush up whenever the phrase was uttered. Other inside jokes between the two floated into Bodi's mind, along with several other thoughts about her, before Bodi realized he was literally standing in the middle of the room daydreaming about his best friend. Then it clicked.

" _Do I like..._ _like D_ _arma?"_ Bodi mused.

A knock on the door startled Bodi, disturbing his train of thought. He immediately approached the door, swinging it open.

There Darma stood.

Even with her rugged, messy fur, and her tattered, wrinkled pajamas, Bodi thought that she was beautiful.

"G-good morning," she said.

"Morning, Darma. You look nice."

Darma seemed to be taken aback by this, and for a moment Bodi was afraid he might've crossed some social line. But within a few seconds, the vixen chuckled.

"Thanks, Bode."

"So, uh, w-what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say good morning!" Darma lied. Of course she wasn't going to come outright and say that she wanted to find out why Bodi hasn't responded to her recent texts.

"Thanks!" Bodi cheered, smiling.

An awkward silence enveloped the two, as each of them stood a meter away from each other, both fidgeting with their paws and thinking of the next act in their conversation. Slowly and hesitantly, Bodi spoke up.

"B-breakfast?" He suggested.

Darma smiled.

The rest of the day's events played out pretty quickly. After a brief, amicable breakfast between the two friends, they soon met up with Germur. It was then when Bodi brought up Mia's party, to which Germur seemed a bit surprised and skeptical at first, but soon became very excited at the premise of a party. Within a few hours, the three of them had cleaned and prepared the apartment. Now, it was only a matter of time before the guests arrived, and Bodi was incredibly nervous. Fidgeting with his newly-purchased V-neck, he waited impatiently by the door.

An excited, rapid knock was heard.

Bodi attempted to shrug off his fear and reached over to open the door.

" _Here goes nothing..."_


	5. The Party

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Chapter Four – The Party

* * *

Mia was the first one through the door. Just as Bodi pulled it open, the curvy shiba nearly leaped into his arms, leaning into an intense hug and burying her face in his neck. He was taken aback by this but eventually brought his hands to her back, to return her hug. After ten long seconds, Mia broke the hug and turned to her friends.

"C'mon in, guys!" She cheered in a sing-song voice.

Bodi watched as more and more people walked through the door, each one high-fiving and greeting the dog as they entered the living room.

"Heya, Bro-di!" Boomed one overly-enthusiastic muscled wolf, bearing a snap-back hat and a tank top.

"Sup, lil' man." Said another rugged, tall crocodile, sporting a white polo.

"OMG, Hiii!" beamed a loud, excited pink cat, wearing a black leather vest and an Angus Scattergood concert T-Shirt.

More and more people poured in, hugging and greeting Bodi one by one as they entered. Just as Bodi greeted the last guest, a very enthusiastic lemur, he turned to see that the living room was completely filled with people. He couldn't even spot Darma or Germur in the crowd. Soon enough, loud dance music had begun to play with the living room's stereo set. Things were moving incredibly fast for Bodi, and before he knew it people were already dancing, drinking and laughing.

Suddenly he felt a paw on his own, tightly gripping it and pulling him behind the direction he'd been facing. He whipped around to see Mia, giggling and bringing him over to the living room couch. Apparently, one party attendee thought it'd be a good idea to dim the lights, as the room had suddenly become much darker. A general "oooh" from the collective guests was heard over the beat of the music. Bodi was seated on the edge of large, loose left couch cushion – soon thereafter joined by Mia. The teenage Tibetan dog's weight caused Mia to slide into his side, much to her enjoyment and his discomfort.

He turned to face her.

She gazed up at him, a playful smile forming on her lips. Mia ran her hand around his neck and nuzzled her face on his shoulder.

"H-hey, Mia." Bodi stuttered out.

"Hey, you." She replied, dragging a finger across his cheek.

The party had started not ten minutes ago, and already the moment Bodi was dreading had come. Sweat had begun to run down the side of his face. His eyes darted away from hers, onto the other guests, the floor, the ceiling, just about anything else. Mia noticed his anxiousness and gripped his chin to make him face her.

"You okay?" Mia asked, her voice a pitch higher than usual.

Bodi didn't understand subtlety, and he didn't utilize it.

"Are-are you going to kiss me?" He blurted out.

Mia chuckled.

"Is that what you're so nervous about?"

"I've never done it before. I don't-"

"You don't like me, Bodi?"

"No, I do! I do like you, Mia."

She sat up and wrapped her other arm around his neck, leaning closer to him.

"Well then, what are you afraid of now?" Mia teased in a sultry tone.

Bodi began to hear his own heartbeat ring in his ears.

"I don't know..." He uttered.

She giggled.

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

The dog didn't dare open his mouth when he felt his lips on hers. It didn't feel nice. It was cold, foreign, and Bodi began to panic as thoughts raced through his mind.

" _What? Why? I don't- I don't like this. I don't like her! This isn't right! This...this feels wrong!"_

Bodi pushed her off him and stood up from the couch.

"I'm very very sorry. You're very nice but that was horrible." Bodi quickly said, backing away. As he turned to make his way to his room, he caught Darma staring at him. She had an expression on her face he'd never seen before. Their eyes locked for a second, only for her to quickly dart away into the crowd of people. Confused, Bodi figured it was nothing, and proceeded to his room door.

Closing the door. Locking it.

He collapsed on the wall closest to him. The lights were off, and he couldn't see anything. Not that it mattered, he'd forced his eyes shut just as a few tears had seeped through. He felt horrible, and he didn't know why. He was confused and afraid and felt a large amount of guilt – as if he'd just done something morally wrong.

He couldn't wrap his head around it, no matter how hard he tried. So he stopped trying. He stood up and made his way over to his acoustic guitar, tossing the strap over his head and letting it rest on his shoulder. Bodi simply stood there, in the darkness, with his guitar, trying to think of something, anything, to counteract his horrible emotions.

His paws lightly grazed the strings.

" _Darma,"_ he realized.

And then he began.

* * *

Earlier, at the start of the party, Darma stood back and watched as countless strangers entered the apartment and greeted Bodi. Surprised, she thought, _"Woah, didn't realize Bodi had so many goddamn friends, jeez..."_ A sense of loneliness and rejection washed over her as she witnessed her best friend become surrounded by strangers she'd never seen. Feeling isolated, she backed away from the ever-growing crowd of partygoers and into the kitchen.

There, she mindlessly fiddled with the countertop appliances, simply killing time until she could spend time with her friend, alone.

"That's a pretty selfish thing to think, isn't it?" Darma wondered.

A few minutes passed as Darma vacantly sat around during the party, having short, brief, awkward with random guests throughout the night. Eventually, a time came where a cold feeling crossed her heart, as she continued to passively search for Bodi – when she realized he wasn't looking for her. From there, her emotions spiraled downwards into a depressive state.

Then she saw him.

And her fears were confirmed.

Darma witnessed Bodi passionately kissing that dog from the mall. It was then that Darma ran into her room, tears beginning to form in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Anger, jealousy, heartbreak, and melancholy filled her heart as she approached her room. The chatter and cheering of the crowd and the music drowned out as she felt her heartbeat's volume increased to a deafening level. With the door slammed shut and the lights off, she dove into her bed, wrapping herself in sheets and sobbing.

" _I thought..."_

" _I should've known..."_


	6. The Song

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]

Chapter Five – The Song

* * *

Bodi awoke with an intense pain in his neck. His eyes slowly opened and his groggy, blurred vision of the world came into focus. He felt the cold hardwood floor on the side of his face, then sat up and slowly looked around. All across the room were pieces of notebook paper - crumpled up, in stacks, and stuck to his legs by the sweat of his fur.

Smiling, he now realized what they were for.

The flustered teenage dog shot up to his feet and quickly began scrambling to pick up all the necessary papers, then fumbling to organize them in the correct order. Grabbing his phone, he shot out of his room's door.

Running out of the apartment, down the stairs and onto the busy city street. The sun pierced his eyes, yet he paid no attention. His mind was elsewhere – a rare occurrence wherein Bodi was focused on a goal instead of simply going with the flow and taking in the world.

The subway was crowded and slow, but soon after Bodi was nearly at his destination. As he jogged down the sidewalk, he caught sight of tall, white brick walls. Speeding up, he finally reached it – the large metal gate. Angus Scattergood's Mansion Gate. Bodi very cautiously located the keypad on the center, gently pressing the green bell button, notifying Angus that there is a visitor at the gate.

The frustrated white cat looked down from the television to his phone, noting the doorbell notification. He quickly got up and sprinted to the door, nearly slipping on the polished wood floor. Once there, he slammed a large red button, which activated a mechanism that opened both the door, the gate, and parted his lawn's hedge maze.

"I swear I ordered that pizza AN HOUR AGO, YA BLOODY-..." Angus shouted, before stopping and realizing that it was not a pizza delivery man, and in fact a flustered teenage dog approaching him.

"Oh..."

"Angus! Good morning!" Bodi gleefully greeted, "Did-, Did you order a pizza for breakfast?"

"Well," he said, checking his watch, "It's three in the afternoon, mate. What brings you here? Ain't our jam session scheduled for Friday?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I could come back at a later time-"

"No no, you've gone through all the trouble, and it sure seems like you got something worth sharin' there...-" the cat insisted, motioning to the stack of disarrayed notebook papers Bodi was carrying under his arm.

"Oh, yes! I've got to show you this!" the dog excitedly shouted.

Bodi ran up to an empty table and threw his papers onto it. Sitting down on his knees, he leaned up and arranged the lyrics into the correct order. Angus hesitantly took a seat next to him, chuckling at the sight before him.

"Now, now mate you've gone and done something brilliant, I could tell! Haha!" Angus laughed.

"It's still pretty rough, I could use some help on like, the lyrics. But I think I want to keep this song simple and acoustic."

"Acoustic? Hah, we're a rock band, Bodi-"

"Here, lemme just, uh, give you a sample-" Bodi sat up and cleared his throat. "I'll just..."

"I'm listenin', go on, mate."

Bodi looked to Angus, his papers, and to a nearby large window. Through it, he could see the city. A large flare of light cast a magical glow onto the rooftops and glass windows of skyscrapers, bringing an interesting and vibrant contrast to the surrounding nature. He could spot the apartment building that housed him and her.

Darma.

Then he began to sing.

" _A new city. Strange sounds, people and I roamed._

 _Cold gazes colder than the weather back at home._

 _Then I saw you._

 _And you smiled at me._

 _I talked to you._

 _You were so sweet._

 _Days passed and our lives changed a ton._

 _Lots of stuff happened and most of it was fun._

 _But my time with you._

 _Was the best part._

 _My days with you._

 _Warm up my heart._

 _You're in my mind, you're on my head._

 _You gave me a house, you gave me a bed._

 _New feeling._

 _Amazing feeling._

 _Powerfully healing._

 _Wonderfully pleasing."_

Bodi's gentle, smooth voice trailed out as he slowly opened his eyes to see a widely-grinning Angus.

The rock cat then began to chuckle in a low, bassy rhythm.

"Now putting a love song into our debut album will be a pretty interesting move..." He chuckled.

"Love song?" Bodi questioned.

Angus blinked.

"That song you wrote...That's a love song."

"Love...song? But...Darma's my best friend..."

An awkward silence washed over the both of them as Bodi's last words echoed throughout the cavernous rooms of Angus's Mansion.

The cat burst into hysterical laughter, rolling onto his back and gripping his sides, legs kicking and tail flailing.

"Whats so funny?"

He continued laughing. Bodi was now very confused and somewhat frustrated.

"What makes you think that I wrote a love song?" He aggressively questioned.

"You...Haha!...You're in love and you don't even know it, mate! Hahaha!"

Bodi's face flushed red.

"I..."

He began to grow extremely anxious, his heart beating rapidly, his mind racing, and the laughter of Angus even further disorientating him.

Bodi looked at his feet.

"I need to go." He mumbled.

He scrambled to his feet and ran out the door.

* * *

Hours later...

* * *

Bodi stood at Darma's door.

After getting only a couple hours of sleep, staying up all night working on a song, running back and forth across the city, Bodi was tired, exhausted and extremely sweaty.

" _Maybe I should come back another time..."_ Bodi thought.

But then Darma opened the door.

There she stood, looking just as distraught as he did. Messy, matted fur. Droopy, heavily-lidded eyes. She wore a large, loose-fitting white shirt. Bodi noticed that her bra was pink. He sweated even more.

"Bodi. Good morning. What're you-...what've you been doing?" She inquired, her voice raspy.

The flustered teenage dog's heart raced.

A simple action. Darma yawning and rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. Yet it was these short, few seconds that Bodi's suspicions were confirmed.

He was in love with her.

" _But does she feel the same?"_ He thought.

He then noticed it's been almost a full minute he hasn't said anything. He walked past her into the bedroom, gently brushing her shoulder and sitting down on her bed.

"Hey, c-could I talk to you about something, Darma?" Bodi stammered.

Darma was concerned – a little scared, even. Bodi being serious was very out of character for him. She slowly walked to him, tenderly taking a seat beside him.

"What is it?" She asked.

The two were sitting a fair distance apart.

Bodi looked at Darma's piercing eyes, to her fidgeting paws, to an object in the corner of the room.

Then an idea struck his mind.

He quickly stood up and grabbed the object.

"What're you-" She began to ask.

Bodi held the acoustic guitar in his arms, tuning it and preparing to play.

"Just...tell me what this makes you feel." He said.

"I don't understand-"

"Just...listen, okay?"

Darma nodded.

Bodi began.

" _A new city. Strange sounds, people and I roamed._

 _Cold gazes colder than the weather back at home._

 _Then I saw you._

 _And you smiled at me._

 _I talked to you._

 _You were so sweet._

 _Days passed and our lives changed a ton._

 _Lots of stuff happened and some of it was fun._

 _But my time with you._

 _Was the best part._

 _My days with you._

 _Warm up my heart._

 _You're in my mind, you're on my head._

 _You gave me a house, you gave me a bed._

 _New feeling._

 _Amazing feeling._

 _Powerfully healing._

 _Wonderfully pleasing."_

There was an awkward silence as Bodi set down the guitar.

He was already very close to her.

Bodi stood in front of her as she sat on the bed.

"Darma...Angus said t-that was a love song." He began.

She looked at him.

"That I love you..." He continued.

Bodi cleared his throat.

"And...I think he's right." He finished.

A look of realization stuck Bodi's face.

He backed up and looked around, avoiding her line of sight.

"I'm sorry, Darma. I-"

"I love you too."

Darma walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt.

She hesitated, remembering last night, and that kiss he had.

The two were mere inches away from each other. They felt each other's breath.

"Last night...that kiss with Mia. I, uh...was that-" She began to ask.

"That was a mistake!" He quickly answered, "I didn't like her, like, that way. I mean she was nice, but-"

"It...meant nothing?"

"Yeah. Nothing. And it was bad."

Darma giggled.

"Bad?"

"It...it was my first kiss. It wasn't good. She...she was cold and pushy-"

Darma giggled again.

"And...how would you do it?"

"Um..."

Darma wickedly smiled at him.

"C-could I t-try? On you?"

There was an awkward silence between the two.

Just as Bodi was about to apologize, Darma spoke up.

"Yes, please," She whispered.

Bodi slowly leaned in.

He didn't close his eyes, he kept them open- he never wanted to stop looking at her. Bodi gently tilted his head, getting his muzzle into a fitting angle to lock with hers. Their lips tenderly met, both warm and coated with sweat and saliva. Seconds felt like hours as Bodi pushed deeper into her muzzle, their world crumbling away and everything else ceasing to exist, save for their intimate sensations.

Darma was enthralled. This was easily the best kiss she'd ever had. He pushed into her slowly yet passionately, strongly yet gently.

" _His taste..."_

Her eyes shot open and she pulled out of the kiss.

"Oranges!" She shouted, "You-you taste like oranges..."

"You...," Bodi began, taking deep breaths after every word, "...taste...like...cherries...and...love."

They warmly and lovingly smiled at each other.

He then wrapped her arms around her, gripping her tightly and burying her face into hers – crashing their lips together. Darma blushed as she felt his tough, strong arms around her, gripping her and squeezing her tightly. She threw her arms around his neck. As seconds passed, their passion increased. Darma fell backwards onto the bed, her face blushing as Bodi loomed over her. After a few frantic breaths, an idea came into her mind.

"B-Bodi?" She exhaled, gently running a paw down this side of the panting dog's face.

"Yes-yeah, Darma?" He croaked out nervously.

"Could, could you...lie back?"

Bodi's face turned a beet-red, and his heart rate tripled once more. After nervously nodding, he carefully rolled off of her and leaned back onto Darma's pillow. The two shifted into more comfortable positions, the vixen placing her paws on Bodi's strong chest.

The dog was in total and complete bliss. Every second, new feelings and thoughts flooded his mind and scrambled his brain. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt.

Darma looked up slowly at him, batting her vibrant eyelashes and lovingly smiling. Bodi felt his heart stop once again.

She reached her paw forward and gripped the side of his bright green beanie. Bodi appeared nervous.

"C-Could I?" She mumbled.

The dog nodded.

With that, she slowly pulled the knit hat off of Bodi's head. As she did so, more and more of the dog's hair was revealed. Darma was surprised to see that the Mastiff actually had a full, long, head of hair. As she fully removed the beanie, she was met with the sight of a very rugged and different looking Bodi. Bangs of hair covered his left eye, and luscious locks rolled down the sides of his head and stopped just a bit after his neck.

Darma spoke without thinking.

"You look so frickin' hot right now."

"Heh, I-uh, thanks, Darma."

The vixen noticed his hesitation and nervousness.

"Are-are you okay, with this...?"

"I-Yeah...Are you?"

"Very."

Bodi kissed her once more, running his arms down and lightly gripping her lower back. He exhaled softly onto her muzzle, the warm air sending shivers down Darma's spine, enticing a small moan from her muffled mouth.

Darma reached her arms down and gently took hold of Bodi's red v-neck shirt. Slowly and sensually she lifted the cloth from his sweat-matted fur. She leaned back onto her haunches to get a better view of the spectacle. Halfway through, Bodi realized what she was trying to do, and made an effort to help her. Arching his back, he pulled his the rest of his shirt over his neck and head.

After doing so, he noticed Darma go completely silent, and her face display an unreadable look. Bodi was concerned.

"Darma, is there something wrong-"

"You're...jacked..." She exhaled.

"I'm what?" He asked, displaying an innocent look of confusion.

Darma was in total and utter awe at the sight before her. Images of that carefree and simple-minded rock dog with his traditional garments and knit hat were now a distant memory – what she saw before her was a rugged, long-haired, incredibly muscled and beefy Bodi.

Besides his stunning six pack and amazingly well-defined and sizable pectoral muscles, (both of which Darma heavily enjoyed), Bodi's light brown eyes anxiously peered into hers. Those hazel orbs told a story of their own – one of a simple Mastiff being happily overwhelmed by the power of true love.

As Darma tender trailed her paws over Bodi's muscular physique, she noticed him looking around frantically and breathing even more heavily.

She placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his eyes to her own.

"Calm down, Bodi...Babe."

"I'm fine, I just..I..."

"We're just gonna make out tonight, okay, Bodi?"

A look of relief washed over his face.

Then one of guilt and sadness.

"We could do more...if you want to-"

"No, Bodi, it's fine. Sorry, I probably pushed you a bit too far with the making out and stuff-"

"Darma, Don't apologize. I, uh, I wanted this too. It's just-"

"We're gonna take this slow, okay?"

Bodi smiled.

"Okay."

The two embraced each other with an intense passion, locking muzzles and continuing their tongue-wrestling. As time went on, Bodi grew more eager to taste more of Darma's mouth, his tongue exploring each inch of her and awkwardly sucking and slurping up her saliva. The vixen giggled, and went along with his odd method, but enjoyed it nonetheless.

As hours went by, the two grew more and more tired. Finally, Darma rolled off of Bodi's chest and snuggled up by his side. The two embraced and began spooning, just as Bodi whispered into her ear as the two fell asleep.

"I love you...so much, Darma."

The vixen turned her head to meet his eyes.

"I love you too, Bodi."

She leaned in, softly and passionately pressing her lips to his.

And the two slowly and gradually fell asleep.

Both eager to wake up and begin their new lives together.

* * *

The End

Love Song

[A Rock Dog FanFiction]


End file.
